lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of the Zombie Ghosts
Hello. What i am about to tell you is completely real. I am not fooling around, There is serious shit going down. PART 1: THE GHOSTS COME So one day i was studying in my office, when suddenly, i felt a cold on my back. I decided to take a sick day, when my boss told me to cum in his office. i went there and he told me about a book about ghosts. I told him i was no fan of big ghosts so i stepped out of his room with hastey. before i could leaf he shot at me with a look. I disregarded this and went home. Wen i got home there was things on my window. I used a towel to wipe the mess but then my cat decided to meow. I axed the cat wat was rong and he meows at me for food. I goed upstair and got him food. Wen i got downstair he was ghost. i was in shock as my cat was ghost, and would never be cat again. I then droped food and ran someplace where cat ghost would not find me. I stayed in my closet until the cat ghost was no more. Wen i walked out human ghost appeared and danced on my kitchen tablet. I was in shock cause he was a good dancer. I said "Hay ghost, why are you good dancer?" He said "Because i am also a zombie" After he sade this i ranned upstairs into my bathroom. I looked into the mirror and saw cat ghost. I was in shacks when i asked it wat it wanted. It replied "I want food because you never feeded me when i was hungry and now i am too zombie ghost" I was scarred and attacked cat ghost with a toothpick. Cat ghost got stabed in the chest and ghost blood went everywhere. Cat ghost was dead. Now for the human ghost. I went downstair wen human ghost was eating a sanwich. I picked up an ak47 and shot human ghost but he dodge all bullets. He threw a cup at me and i got a rash on my shoulder. I shot him again and he died. His head blowed up and ghost blood went everywhere. After feeling releved i decided to take a nap. Right when i walked upstair another ghost was in my bed. This time is was skeleton zombie ghost. I pulled out AK47 and shot him, but he was all bones and bullets did nothing. I kicked skeleton ghost in rib cage and he exploded. I was wonder what going on. After i went to bed and asleep, i had a dream about ghost army. I woked up to find a little ghost at my door. Right when i was about to shot it it said it was frend. Then i lowered wepon and asked it few question. PART 2: DEFEATING THE GHOST BUT NOT DEFEATING GHOSTS The little ghost said i was brave soul, and must destroy evil ghost leader. evil ghost leader was using science to turn ghosts into zombies, and having them invade and destroy all humens. i acted fast and grabed ak47, but little ghost said to grab a knife. I grabbed knife and asked for big boss ghost. He told me that deh playground was where boss ghost was. I went and big boss ghost that was big like trees appeared. I kniffed him but then little minion ghosts came out. I beated up his minions and he tried to killed me but then i stabed him in brane. Boss ghost was angry now and used ghost baseball bat to hit me in the four arm. I was like baseball for ghost but then i stabed him one last time. He dieded and frend ghost kicked him in shine. Boss ghost was down and people cheered everywhere. Soon everyone started runnign way like something bad was there, and i looked. It was army of ghosts with ghost guns and hats and shiny cameras on their shirts. I threw nife and it defeated one of the ghosts. They all shot ghost bullets and i runned. I then got into bathroom where ghost women screamed at me. I told ghost women to be quiet as i wrastled her to ground. Boss ghosts runned past me and never saw my spot. I then inspected ghost women to find weak point. Looking at ghost indsedes told me that ghosts where bad against nife and gun and explosion. Boss ghosts saw me in hiding place and told me to cum out. I throwed gernde and ghosts exploded as well as ghost car which exploded more ghosts. But then evil ghost sawed me and caught me PART 3: PRISONER Little ghost was throwed in ghost jail too, but i had no clue how he would have ever gotten caught. Before going in the scientists made some stuff and i ate it. Then they sent me to a big place instead of ghost jail. Little ghost went aswell. I axed him about this new ghost jail and he said it was headquarter of head ghost. I sade that i needed to take this ghost down as best as possibly can, so i was off. Ghost prison was unreal. It was surrounded by white ghost pillow and ghost metal. Little ghost was trapped in my cell even though they said i would be alone in cell without any other ghosts. For a while, i was traped in that ghost prison. PART 4: Testing I went through tests at this prison. The ghosts would allways stress test my eyes and show me pictures of colorful paintings. Little ghost would stand near and watch. He was my only friend there. The docters where allways talking but something allways made me pre-occupied. I think i remember one docter talking about mental hospitality. I never quite pondered this enough. As a matter of fact whenever i would put it to my own attention little ghost would stop me from making an objection. PART 5: Judgement I was in court. The judge was ready to rule the case. It was me, a state lawyer, and little ghost all sitting at the same table. I couldn't tell what was going on, because i was too pre-occupied with little ghost. He distracted me, and told me to light a match for him. I made the match, lit it up, and gave it to him. It dropped through him and landed in trash can. Security guards tackled me and put out the fire. The trial was suspended for a week. Little ghost explained that he was buying me time so we could get the boss ghost that owned the facility, that for some reason i thought was a ghost jail. PART 6: sanity Docters, trying their hardest to help me regain sanity. Everytime on of their tests would be near successful, little ghost would pre-occupie me and ruin the whole thing. I was losing hope in ever getting out sane. When i was ragaining sanity, I learned a shocking truth. I was charged, with the murders of a cat, a man in my house, 13 children, a father, 18 police officers, and a women in a bathroom. I was confused, But when it was about to make sense little ghost would interrupt and remind me of our goal to kill the boss ghost. What can i do? How can i get rid of little ghost? PART 7: WRAP UP I finally learned. Everything in the past was explained to me after stranious testing. Everyhting i saw made sense. Everything except little ghost. The docters think it's my sub concious trying to protect my insanity. Allthough at the time i was seemingly retarded, misspelling words, speaking out of grammar, I was a mess. My logic was also off by a long shot. The docters say if i document the story with a new type of test going on, i might get rid of little ghost and regain my sanity. I actually feel pretty sane right now. After the tests the docters said i was sane enough to go, but i had to be under watch for one more day. That day i sat in my chamber, relaxing. I saw something that i never wanted to see. Little ghost sat there too, with a grin, and told me the same exact thing. On the day of release, i never spoke about the last time with little ghost. He followed me home and stood the night. However the next day he was gone, and on the front page, it read "..The owner of the mental hospital had died today of stab wounds" I never saw little ghost again, but under my pillow i founded i nife i dont know wat do. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Ghoooosts